Talk:Watch Out Now/@comment-26507097-20150623042154
I just got into a heated argument with one of my former so-called "friend". This girl used to bully me in middle school. In fact she bullied everyone at the school. She tought thta because she was pretty and rich, that she was better than everyone and anyone who wasn't pretty or rich was a loser. Now that we are in high school all of the sudden she wants to be my friend and I said no. She tried to convince me that she has changed but I still said not. After a while I thought about and I decided to let go of the past and forgive her. One day we went shopping and told to try on this hideous out fit, I didn't want to but she said I would great in it. I brought the outfit and wore it to school the next day. Everyone at school was making fun of me but she told me that it's okay because after a while, people would get used to it. Another time we had a school play. We were doing the Wizard of Oz and my "firend" was in charge of casting. I audtioned as Dorthey. Everyone said I was great during the audition, but once the cast was annouced I didn't get the role insted my "friend" got the part. I confronted her about it, but she said that she didn't cast me because she thought I was "too good" for the part and that she didn't find anyone else good for the part but herself. Earler today, we went to the spa and my "friend" said that she had to go to the bathroom. She was in there for about 30 min and I went to see if anything was wrong with. Once I got to the bathroom, I overheard her on the phone to one of her friends and she said I was a stupid dumbass and anyone would be stupid enough to be my friend. I finally realised that she was using me. Later we went to go get a slush and I asked her who was she taliking to on the phone ans she said she was to her mom. I told her that I found it funny how she could lie to me like that. She tred to sit sit there and act clueless, but she wasn't fooling me. I told her that I wasn't her friend, I was someone she tried to humiliate. I told her on the outside that she might be pretty but on the inside she is an ugly person and that I she deserve no one and I would make sure everyone knows her true colors. I actually felt good telling her off because if I didn't I wouldn't feel so so confident as I am right now and that she would probably do that to someone else. I know that once school starts in August, everything would be crazy and hopefully I'll be prepared. i